Enivitability
by Anonymous Fanz
Summary: When unforeseen events occur that threaten Xavier's vision of the future, everyone is put into danger. I suck at summaries. Rated T for violence and Deadpool's mouth.
1. Prologue

Me: here's the prologue. I hadn't done it yet so I'm doing it now.

cable: I just got back from your "Later chapter" so I could do this nd be on my way.

me: Ok. Now I get what happened then.

cable: of course. Anyway, Anonymous fanz does not own anything in this chapter. I mean ANYTHING.

...

Cable's POV

I made sure all my gear was working correctly. There won't be anyone who can fix this gear in the time I'm going to. I can only hope this thing works better than it did last time it was used. We need it to work so that if we are going to stop any of this. I can't fail. Not while the entire future depends on it. The base walls have been breached. Their in. I don't have much time. So I'll have to make time. I have to stop this from happening. Make it so I don't need to comeback. That's all that matters. The time machine was activated. I went back to the specific time when this began. When Apocalypse was defeated.


	2. Substitute for chapter 1

me: I decide to make my own continuation to the long ended series.

dislaimer: I do not own xmen evolution. If I did these would be episodes.

...

scotts POV

The institute was under attack. We don't know by who but they are not giving up without a fight. And it won't be and easy one. they had helicopters surrounding the mansion, dropping off more troops or attacking us. I was on the roof firing optic blasts to keep them from coming near the institute. I had logan watch my back. I also had jean helping me face the choppers.

...

shadowcats POV

Me and Kurt we're helping the new recruits get to safety. Less than half knew how to use their powers so there was no way we could let them help defend. We used the cerbro room since that place was near indestructible. "that's the last of them" Kurt said after teleporting in with a few more recruits."let's go help the others" I said.

...

kurts POV

We began taking down helicopters like when back when were running from the army. people were scattering all over the place when they crashed. I saw something going on down there.

...

Rogues POV

i had to "borrow" some guy's powers to help the others. Somethin blocked his memories so I didn't get a lot of them. Not sure if that's a good or bad thing but I had super strength and used them to face this other strong guy with a lot of fur who calls himself hair bag. Another had stretching arms. The other one had the ability to scream so load I got sent right into the institute stairs. that was when Kurt and kitty came to help out. We fought for a while with other xmen joining in since just about everyone else was leaving. They decided to retreat when storm came in.

Xavier's POV

hank returned from helping the students get to the danger room. Ororo began summoning lightning to scare some of the attackers. it definitely working because they were leaving. All the students were unharmed but Jean was captured in the process. These events concern me because my vision from apocalypse mind showed none of this happening. it was only weeks ago we defeated him and now these events he never foreseen have occurred. I fear for what possibilities this could mean.


	3. Blame deadpool (notes 1)

Me:I'm back. Sorry about last chapter quality sonar. I had a better one but i had to deal with my-WHAT DO YOU WANT!

deappool:hey writer *knocks down the wall* what the F%#K happened to the story I wrote.

me:I had to replace it with a quick written version of the original because you HACKED MY ACCOUNT!

Deadpool: you didn't have me in it.

me:you couldn't wait one chapter wade. ONE chapter. Now all your getting is a cameo in this chapter and next chapter is your full appearance. How did you even do that? I DIDN'T EVEN CREATE YOU YET!

deadpool:I just used Richards Time machine.

me: I DIDN'T CREATE THAT EITHER.

deadpool: after you wrote it.

me: how is that even possible!

deadpool: how should I know. I didn't build it.

Me:Now where is Logan! He should have been here by now.

Deadpool: he was like that when I saw him.

me:WHAT!? *sees wolverine crash through a wall* you hit him with a car!?

deadpool: maybe...

me:just do the disclaimer.

deadpool: anonymous fanz doesn't own anything except his OCs. The rest belong to marvel. If he did own xmen evo, I would have been in the series in season 1.

...

now to show meet the OCs!

Chester Ghast (phantom):

appearance: whitish-blonde crewcut hair, dark black skin. Wears a white long sleeve shirt and grey jeans. His costume is white with a black X on over his chest and back. He also has black gloves and boots.

age:16

Personality:he is a calm leader among the recruits. He is very cunning and strong willed. He is also forgiving and passionate for others, preferring to talk than fight.

Powers: transforms to an astral form which can fly at fast speeds and is visually transparent. He also can possess people by flying into them. Why possessing some one he can find their memories and use their powers. has difficulty controlling strong willed people. Can also be invisible while in astral form.

Adam Lensure:

appearance: messy black hair, light skin tone. Wears a black hoody with a green shirt underneath And black jeans. his costume is green with black boots and gloves.

age:11

personality: Adam is smart, but often does not cooperate with the the recruits. he has a great knowledge of super heroes like the avengers and fantastic four.

powers: electrical and magnetic manipulation. He has Cyberpathy and also can fly.

Betty Battron (charger)

appearance: long black straight hair, light tan skin tone. White short sleeve shirt, blue jeans. Her costume is like the new mutants (from the show) ones but has a slanted belt (like rogues in the animated series)

page: 17

personality: Betty is very intelligent, and loyal. She is protective of the others .

powers: energy absorption, transference, and projection. She can manipulate any form of energy in these ways. She can immobilized a person by draining kinetic energy from a person but if she stops, they can move again.

Talia "tal" falkon (sunburst)

appearance: straight long blond hair, dark tan skin. Wears yellow short sleeve shirt and blue jeans.

Age: 15

Personality: hot tempered but caring, she is seen as aggressive but can be kind toward others.

powers:pyrokinesis, telepathy, telekinesis, teleporting

...

me:well that's all for my new notes.

deadpool:so i come in next chapter right.

me: yes. Now just wait while I write the next chapter up.

deadpool: wait you for got to tell them about the g-

me:DON'T TELL THEM MY FUTURE PLANS!


	4. Chapter 2: Assault on Magneto

Me:hey guys I'm back!

wade:sup readers!

me:wade you shouldn't be here.

wade:why your schedule had me on the third entry/ chapter thingy!

me:that was before you messed with my story.

wade:so who's doing my job.

me: Logan.

wade: wolvie had last part!

me: you stole that part remember.

Wade:oh right! Well you can't stop me Anonymous fanz does not own—*head exploded*

me: cable! Nice shot!

cable: I got stuff to do. Wolverine just read the words.

wolverine: what ever. Anonymous fanz does not own anything except for Adam,phantom, and co-owns Talia with his bro who owns charger. Wait a minute, aren't those the new recruits?!

...

Italics =wades conscious

Phantom's POV

Me and the other 3 new members began training in the danger room. My powers weren't exactly useful since I can't possess robots. I only used them to dodge, which is all I know how to do. I watched as Adam used his powers to destroy what the room built. Everything in here was made from metal apparently. Talia began eliminating turrets by telekinetically ripping them off the walls, ceilings, and floor. Betty absorbed energy from one of the robots and fired it back. I used my powers and controlled Betty, using her absorption powers to absorb the energy blasts the robots fired. Instead of firing back, I let it build up and let out a powerful energy burst. The training simulation ended.

We were congratulated for another successful sim by jean. Suddenly I see Logan, kitty, Kurt, rogue, and hank coming. "we need Adam for a mission." Hank explained to jean. I don't know what they needed Adam for but it looks important.

...

Logan's POV

We got on a the Xjet as quickly as possible. We started heading toward one of magneto's sphere bases, where he and his guys were being attacked by the same people that took jean. The attack started minutes ago, but whoever it was was prepared. They found a way in. Since he doesn't how they entered, and was to busy to give us an entrance, we needed to make one ourselves. That's where Adam came in. He has magnetic powers, and might be able to open the walls for us. If not, we have to hope Kurt or kitty can without getting caught by these people.

We got to the place and could hear gunfire. Adam began opening the walls, slowly. He managed to get it opened with a little struggle. He'll get better at it some day, just not today. We had him stay at the chopper in case anything went wrong. I moved ahead to see where magneto was on a bridge across where I was. I saw some guy in a red and black suit enter the room. For some reason I want to cut off his head.

...

Deadpools POV

About time I got to narrate for you guys. I bet you were all waiting for this. So anyway, I enter to give the guys some help. I see my old pals raven and victor."hey guys, Remember me!" I ask, victor lunges at me but I duck, and he fell off the bridge. I totally meant for that to happen!"Sorry Vic, no hugs!" I yell to him as he falls. He'll be fine. He got a healing factor And admantium skeleton. _except that logan wrecked the place before the scientists even had a chance at giving him it._ SH#T! Well he still has that inferior healing factor."oh raven. I'm not scared of you. I got a friend who does everything you can but better!" Raven turned into an army of snakes and covered me, biting me up.

_ that's new! She gotten way better since weapon X. Now she might be even with copycat. Maybe better!_ NO f#CKING WAY IS THIS HAPPENING! I pull out a grenade, blowing it up. Raven got off me and I ripped my costume a bit. No cost._ except the money for the grenade. And a new costume. And we have to pick shrapnel out of our body!_ shut up! Some guy comes to me starts burning his flamethrowers. "the f#ck is up with you!" He used his flamethrower. i just ran up to him and b%tch slapped him off the bridge. "Have a nice fall!" I yelled to him. My healing factor made the burns look like nothing. "Who's next?!" I asked.

Some big red guy comes. "who the hell are you!"I ask him."I'm the juggernaut!" juggy answers. I just took a rocket out. Don't ask where I kept it. You don't wanna know._ we have target lock! FIRE!_ I shoot, hitting the bridge in front of him, making him run off the bridge. Suddenly, I get jumped on. I get up and find my old pal wolvie."Logan, buddy! Long time, no see! Remember me!?" I ask. Logan answers by ramming his fists up my chest. He definitely remembers or he wouldn't have none that I would survive that._ or he forgot you would survive that._ I take out my admantium swords and slash at him, but he keeps blocking with his claws. I use my swords to block his claws. We were evenly matched until victor pulled me off the side.

...

kurts POV

me, kitty, hank, and rogue made our way to where the rest of the guys they sent."so how's team B?" A guy asks. "They got wiped out except for deadpool." Another answered. "Why is it never that guy!" A third asks. "if it was so easy, he would be gone by now!" The second said. He seemed to be in charge. I teleport and hide near the ceiling. The people in this room were likely the heavy hitters here. the first guy had a white hood and cape With a skull mask. He had a shield, sword, bow, and arrows with him. The second one had a grey hood that made it hard to see him without him seeing me. He had a grey cape wrapped around him so I couldn't see basically anything of him. He was hovering over the floor however. The last guy was wearing a dark blue and white suit with a bullseye on his forehead.

The grey hooded one hoverd away as many reinforcements entered the room. I realized they had a bomb. I teleported, trying to stop them from setting it. The blue suited guy sent blades at me. I teleported, and hit him. Then I teleported to get the skull masked guy. He grabbed my leg. Then kitty grabbed his, pulling him into the floor. hank and rogue revealed them selves. We tried to contact Adam but we didn't get any signal.

...

wolverines POV

I go search for the others. Juggernaut, victor, pyro, and mystique followed me. We found them in a huge fight. We charged in, taking some guys out getting to the others. "Logan, they placed a bomb!" Kurt warned us. "Get it out of here!" I ordered."It's stuck there. I can't teleport it, and kitty can't phase it. I think its protected from out powers!" kurt quickly explained. "We need to get out of here! contact Adam with the XJET!" I instructed. "we don't have any signal here. I suspect magnetic interference." Hank replied. We need to get to him.

Some blue suited guy came. I think it's bullseye, the guy who fights daredevil. I worked with daredevil once or twice. The blue guy sent small knives into my chest. I pulled them out, healing back. He jumped and grabbed a guy who teleported. After that, the red guy came back and grabbed the a skull masked guy. I think that was taskmaster. I fought him before, not to long ago. Some time after captain America got healed, taskmaster was hired by hydra for a mission. I helped cap out along with some other guys fury called. Suddenly, the Xjet lands near us. The door opens. The sloppiness of the flying and landing suggested Adam was piloting. One of the guys we're fighting that isn't a jet pilot. Either way, we got in.

we could see Adam was moving the jet with his magnetic powers, using his control of tech to assist him. He never used both at once and was concentrating hard on this. I got to flying, getting us out just before the explosion came.

...

Adams POV

I can't believe that all happened. It was my first mission and it was amazing! My biggest concern is that magneto disappeared during the attack and no one knows where he is. Which means who controls his pawns? Mystique. I would prefer having magneto in charge of them, because he can be reasoned with. Mystique is insane! I also wonder who is behind this stuff. He hire bullseye, taskmaster, and deadpool. Those mercs aren't cheap.

...

Deadpool's POV

"everything has happened in accordance to the plan. Magneto is gone, we have what we needed from him, and Xavier knows nothing!" The Grey hooded guy said."now, our plans are ahead extensively. Our master will be pleased. I am almost finished with cloning jean grey." The boss said. "Why not just use her for the thingy" I asked. "She has the Phoenix force, which could awaken If we try. We need it to awaken at the right moment or our plans will be set back extremely far. We are already behind schedule!" the boss answered to me. The grey guy went to getting the next phase of the plan set. I didn't care because I wasn't in that phase.

...

me: job well done.

wade:you never paid me!

me: I was doing the job. Of writing this fan fic.

wade: right, right.

logan: how do I get out of here.

me: you'll be gone soon. So readers, come next time to see: weapon +


	5. Side chap: Sinister Syndicate abductions

Me: Well back to Xmen. I'll be focusing on the new recruits character development in this chapter among other things. Been a while since I did an xmen chapter.

spiderman: Why am I here if this is an xmen thing.

me: It's a cross over.

spiderman: Cross what?

me: Go ask Deadpool about it.

spiderman: Not that maniac!

me: Just read the words

Spiderman: Ok. Anonymous fanz doesn't own anything except for Adam, Ghast, And co-owns tal. Charger, Is owned by His bro who also Co-owns tal. What the heck is this. Am I on TV?

me: close.

...

Adam's POV

I began wondering who we were dealing with. They got deadpool and taskmaster on the same assignment. Getting other mercs to work with deadpool is NOT cheap. Suddenly I "Receive" a news signal (One of my powers grants access to the internet using my mind. Cyberkinesis or what ever." about the Sinister Syndicate (A group of criminals devoted to killing Spiderman lead by his six deadliest foes.) abducting mutants for unknown reasons. What could they be up to.

...

tal's POV

I was in the danger room testing my amazing pyrokinetic powers, when Adam comes. "I think I know who might be involved with the people who attacked us." He said excitedly. "I need the others. Can you get them all here." He asked. "Sure." I responded.

...

Betty's POV

We all gathered in the danger room. I wonder what Adam wants. "Guys, I learned that Mutants are being abducted by a group called the sinister syndicate. I think the people that attacked us are involved somehow." He explained quickly. "Why are you telling us this rather than the professor." Chester asked. "Because we could find out ourselves." He answered. I don't like where this is going. "What makes you so sure." I asked. "We just need to get to their hideout and learn what they got planning. Even if it's not what we're looking for, the police might. So either way, someone wins." He answered. I hope he knows what he's doing.

...

We got to New York through Tal's teleportation. Adam began listening for anything on what the sinister syndicate was up to. He was convinced they were going to strike any second now. Unless Mutants start revealing their powers in massive numbers for no reason he's wrong. Just before I ask Tal to take us back, he learns shocker and armed thugs have kidnapped mutants. He explained that shocker is one of the six, so he likely could lead us to his base. He was right. We teleported to their location, then we followed them to a abandoned warehouse. We couldn't risk being spotted so we sent Phantom in. The rest split up to view different angles.

...

Ghast's POV

I went in unnoticed. I could see more people than I could identify. All of them worked for the syndicate. I noticed some guy in a gray cloak thing walk in. He was with other guys. I realized those were the ones attacking. Before I could plan what to do, some guy in a red and blue costume came. He land on top of the truck getting everyone's attention. "Hey! I see someone forgot to invite me to the party!" He said. Is he part of the sinister syndicate? "Spiderman!" Countless began yelling, angrily. I guess he isn't friends with them. "Come on! Doc Oct? Vulture? Gobby? No one invited me? oh well, Looks like I'm crashing this party!" he said before attacking everyone. I realized the Hooded Guy was gone!

...

spiderman's POV

I am so glad I made all this gear when the six first became to big of a problem for me under normal circumstances. Electro could zap me and I can't feel a think. I could with stand much more than normal with this armor, which makes up for the slight decrease in speed. I had the the entire syndicates strongest out before long into this fight. Strange thing is, I think some one was helping. Vultures wings malfunctioned part way through the fight, Beetle hit Rhino. Stuff that looked like they happened on their own but I get the feeling some one else did it. Maybe the mutants that were kidnapped. I saved them at least.

Adam's POV

We got back before anyone realized we left. Now we know something new. Who ever is After the mutants, Has ALOT of money. Enough to pay an army of Super criminals to help him out. Tal also found out something interesting from one of the Six's minds. The guy hiring them is specific about which mutants he takes. The rest are kept by the green goblin, their leader. Which leaves two questions. What is our mystery attacker up too, and what does the green goblin plan to do with those mutants.


	6. Sidechap: The first Avenger

I'm back. Since spidey got a chap, I should give cap one.

Captain America: What the?

me: Hello captain.

Cap: You want me to read the sign before I can leave.

me: Yep. How did you know!

Cap: this isn't my first time in another universe.

me: Yeah. Any way. My new chap. Years ago!

cap: Anonymousfanz doesn't own anything except for two OC's. He co-owns tal, and his bro owns the rest.

...

Jack fury's POV

"We've got to keep moving. Push forward!" I ordered. We were near the hydra base. Me and the howling commando's. I began moving up. I fired on their forces. They were being pushed inside. One of their men took me by surprise. He shot me before I saw him. Cap knocked him over the bridge. Glad he caught up. "You need medical attention. Stay here." Cap ordered.

...

Dum Dum Dugan's POV

We had to Leave Colonel Fury behind. The rest of us pushed are pushing forward. I went for the Blitzkrieg squad leader, Colonel Klaue. I was stronger than him. "Go. We'll Hold em' off." I ordered. The captain, and Barnes got moving.

...

Bucky's POV

We went moving toward the skull. It's a good thing Jake sent that Intel. I hope the Commandos are able to get him out. We got to focused on stopping the skull. Whatever he has planned.

We smashed a door. "Captain. You are to late. I have already begun to unlock the cubes powers. Soon, I will be invincible." The skull boasted. "Not if we can help it!" I shouted. cap knocked the skull into a wall. Suddenly, the room began shaking. This isn't a room, it's a plane! The plane began flying out of here. The cube suddenly began acting up. suddenly, The jet got colder. I looked out a window. We were not where we were seconds ago. There was a lot of ice!

I began trying to keep the plane in the air. Cap fought the skull. The plane suddenly began falling apart. The cube damaged part of it when skull tried to use it. He was gone to. I have no idea where cap went. I am about to crash!

...

cap's POV

I exited the museum. That's enough memories. I received a message from fury. He wanted to see me. I wondered what happened to Bucky. If he survived somehow. I don't know. I might never know.

...

Wades POV

"It is unfortunate that The skull wasted efforts on destroying mutants." One of employers said. "At least, We can get something out of Hydra. Shield is unaware of the infiltration. As long as they don't know, We can get their resources unobserved." he continued. "I am sending Mutant detectors from the sentinels to Some of our Assets. They can use them to find the Mutants we need For my plans." He concluded. Why he wanted me here I don't know. The author probably just needed someone who wouldn't spill the beans on who these guys are.

...


	7. Chapter 3: Deadpool's return!

Me: It's finally here. My new arcs first part!

Deadpool: And I'm in it! Isn't that great!

Me: Yep! Now, go away. You can't see Xavier until later.

Deadpool: Fine. But I get another POV section With action!

Me: Deal. Now go away *Wade teleports*

Xavier: What is going on?

Me: Your Xmen will be in trouble soon. Before that, you must read the sign to go back, and save them!

Xavier: Anonymous Fanz does not own Xmen. He and his brother own the OC's.

...

Betty's POV

For some reason Adam has been obsessed with finding out who attacked the mansion and brotherhood. Chester thinks he should stay out of it and leave the more experienced Xmen to handle things. We have been getting better at using our powers. Chester learned to do some sort of phase shift which can let him damage physical objects without moving back to the physical plane. Tal learned to use her pyrokinesis without igniting everything in front of her. She also is getting better control of her telekinesis. Adam learned to better control his magnetism, but he is struggling to control his electrokinesis.

I got better at holding energy. I can hold a large amount of energy without having to release immediately to keep from hurting my self. I went searching for Tal, and was surprised when I found Adam and Chester talking. "I narrowed the who could be behind the attacks to three people" Adam said. "You need to stop worrying about this so much." Chester said. "It's between Doctor Doom, the Mandarin, and Sebastian Shaw, all three of which have enough minions, money, and power to try this. Personally, I think it's Shaw." Adam said. "You need to relax man! Your over thinking this." Chester said. "Shaw is a mutant himself, meaning, he could be capturing mutants for recruitment." Adam said.

"You know what? I give up. Keep investigating for all I care." Chester said, before walking across the hall. I suddenly heard an Explosion.

...

Wolverine's POV

Someone fired a rocket at us. Who ever it was also disabled our security. I ran outside, and saw the red suit guy. Suddenly, the name Wade came to mind. do I know this guy? "Wolvie! Glad your still here. The kid with the laser eyes wouldn't happen to be here too, would he?" Go thing Scott isn't here right now. I charged him, slicing his hand off.

"Ah! My hand!" He grabbed it and put It back on. He must be a mutant. "Just kidding!" He used his sword to block my claws. What are they made out of. They won't break... Just like my claws. The blades are made of Admantium! "Is that all you got Wolvie!" Wade got frozen every where below his head. "Not cool! Man!" Wade yelled to Drake.

...

The professor came out to check his mind for information. "Oh, it's the big boss, himself!" Adam came rushing behind him. Chester, and Betty followed him. "Professor! You don't want to go into his mind. Not After what its been through." Adam warned. Why do I get the feeling he's right. "He went insane due to a lot of things. A government program gave factor based on Logan's, which saved his life from cancer, but destroyed some of his brain in order to keep functioning. Later, he was sent to a facility for experiments after he killed a allied operative from the government program that gave him the healing factor. Weapon X." That's how I know him.

"The experiments drove him made to the point of attempted suicides, which failed due to his healing factor." Adam said. "And that's how I met Death. I did some stuff their for her. Like piss off Ajax to earn the other patients respect. He lobotomized my friend, so I had to end his suffering." Wade said. "Ajax, one of the guys working at the place, had him executed, as the rules permitted. However, Wade's want for vengeance caused him to grow a new one with the healing factor. " Adam explained. How does he know all this? "I live with those scars every day. Wanna see em!" Wade said.

"Wade executed Ajax and became the Merc with a Mouth we have here. He went on many adventures, leading to him to find a Teleportation device through means I have yet to discover, work along side many criminals and mercenaries, including the two encounter at Magneto's base." Adam said. "Oh, you mean Taskmaster and Bullseye." Wade said. "He also went insane, speaking to some voice in his head known as the author." Adam said. "He's real! You just get your memories wiped whenever you meet him so you don't talk about it." Wade said.

"Weapon X rerecruited him later on, upgrading his healing factor using Sabertooth's. Wade later betrayed them when Sabertooth killed his exgirlfriend, who was another operative by the name of Copycat." Adam continued. "Wolvy did the same thing. That wasn't the first time he turned on them, but it was the last!" Wade said. "Wade was stopped by having his healing factor reversed, but only the first one was. The second one eventually fixed the first, and he was resurrected. Minus his memories. He got those back later." Adam said. "The recap of Wades life was Intresting but—" I said.

"Oh, I did a lot more than that. I had parts of my mind given to these guys. I took them back. I got a sidekick who wanted to kill me, so I got one of Spider-mans strongest foes to beat him up. I worked with—" I punched him, knocking him out. "How did you learn all this?" Xavier asked. "I was investigating who could be involved in the attack. I don't know who exactly it is, but they are definitely dangerous. Suddenly, there was an explosion.

...

Chester's POV

I don't know what happened, but everyone was on the ground, and I could barely hear from the ringing in my ear. I could see some people walking toward the Professor. One was the grey cloaked guy. Another was a white caped woman. I couldn't see above the last one well, but I could he was wearing some kind of armor, at least for his boots. They took the professor away. I noticed the grey cloaked on stayed to talk to the guy who tried to kidnap cyclops.

...

Wade's POV

Well it's about $&amp;#%ing time! The grey cloaked One approached me. "Well, I did my diversion well." I said. "THE KID DID MOST OF THE WORK!" He yelled. "Oh come one. I made him do it. now get me out of here!" I said. "No Wade. You are no longer needed in our plans." He said. "Yeah right. Who else do you know that can handle having mutant powers inserted into them? The Umen? You need me." I said. "No. Not anymore." He said, before I got telekinetically lifting me into the Air, and slammed. That hurts like a b#tch. Wait!? Who did that?! I pulled out my guns and fired. The Grey cloaked guy dodged them, and then I got decapitated by the security systems. Of all time to turn on, of all people to target, it's me. I call hax! This is bullsh#t!

...

Wade: What? I got owned. Twice!

Me: You'll get better stuff later in my story. Be glad one of your worst moments I have planned is over.

Wade: One?

Me: You just wait for what I got planned!


	8. Side chap: Wolvie vs Hulk

Me: Now this is an epic match up marvels done several times! Wolverine vs the hulk!

Deadpool: Yeah, and best part is I'm in this chapter!

Me: Your in pretty much every chapter I have planned so far. That's the main reason I haven't worked on them.

Bruce Banner: Where am I?

Me: Mr. Banner, I need you to read this sign and you can go home to yMeour family.

Bruce: I don't have a family. Their dead.

Me: Oh yeah. Sorry. You get to go home.

Bruce: Anonymous Fanz doesn't own Xmen or anything else from Marvel comics. He only owns the OCs. What is this? Some TV show?

Me: Nah. But you don't have to worry. You won't be here much longer.

...

Logan's POV

I got a call from Fury. Apparently Bruce Banner, some scientist that worked for him, went missing. He wants me to find him. I'm pretty sure I have better things to do, but considering that Deadpool was in the area where he was last seen RECENTLY, I probably should check this out.

I followed the scent and destruction to some guy. "Hey Bub! Are you Bruce Banner?" I asked. He began running. I was about to chase him when Deadpool began shooting at me. He pulled out his swords and jumped at me. I kicked him while he was in midair. "Hey! That's cheating! WRITER! WOLVIES CHEATING!" He yelled. I punched him in the face. He dropped a grenade. Son of a—

...

I woke up in a prison cell. A familiar prison cell. I don't remember from where. I get the feeling that these bars are Admantium. Deadpool walked into the room. "Hi Wolvie. This is totally like that one movie we were in. You know, the one where you went after the Hulk, and you totally sliced my arm of at that one part, and broke my favorite gun in another, and blew up the Weapon X base in another. And hulk jumped on me after the credits. Good times, Good times." He said.

"What are you talkin' about, Bub!?" I asked. "That one movie. What was its name? Deadpool vs Hulk? Hulk vs Deadpool?" He said. "Ah forget it. Anyway, I was hired to get your blood for my new boss." He said. "What happened to yer old one? Got tired of hearin' you mouth?" I asked. "Well they don't call me the Merc with a mouth for nothing. But don't worry about me. Soon they'll be crawlin back ta ole deadpool, when I move on with my genius plan!" He said. He opened the door.

"Phase one! Free you so you can kill everyone while I go grab Banner." He said. I threw him into the cell, and locked it. "Hey what'd you do that for? I thought we were pals. Buddies." Wade said. "Well, You thought wrong, Bub." I said.

...

I went through a lot of guys to find Banner. They had him plugged up to some machine to keep him unconscious. I slashed the console. The machine began malfunctioning and let Banner go, before it blew up. Looked like a safety measure to keep him from exploding with it. When I looked at Banner, his eyes were glowing. Suddenly, he turned into a giant. His clothes were ripped apart. The only thing still on him were what was left of his pants, which wasn't much.

"Hulk smash!" He punched threw a wall and began attacking everyone. I guess he should be fine. But I was sent to bring him to Fury. He smashed through a wall, and jumped out of the building. I followed him. Eventually, he changed back after getting tired. Then Wade attacked. He began shooting at me. "Oh right, bullets are worthless against you." He said, before taking a grenade launcher of his back. It fired some kind of Knockout gas.

...

I woke up shortly later, but Banner was still here. A helicopter arrived to pick him up. What did Wade do after he fired the grenade. Or why didn't he do anything. The answer to both probaly is related to his insanity.

...

Wade's POV

I waited on my laptop for an hour. Hundreds of people were bidding for the sample of hulk blood I stole while Wolvie was down. Before I could sell it, I heard someone jump through my window. Oh, It's the Russian SHIELD agent, Black Widow. _I thought she would be more, well, black._ At least I am going to have some fun here! I pulled out my swords and ran at her.

...


End file.
